Trapped
by Proffesionalfangirl
Summary: Scott and Virgil are trapped on thunderbird 1 and injured- they get rescued but while Vigil was unconcious scott was injected with a mysterious green liquid. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Trapped.

Scott grinned to his little brother- Virgil was in a strop because Scott wouldn't let him fly thunderbird 1.

"Why are you grinning Scott?" Virgil sighed

"O come on Virg!- another rescue successful and completed in record time- even you have to be pleased about that!"

"OK I guess I am very pleased with that result, but why wouldn't you let me fly thunderbird 1 home?"

"Virg, I didn't let you fly thunderbird 1 home because she is my machine and mine alone"

"but you get to fly thunderbird 1,2 and 3!"

"that's because thunderbird 3 needs to be co-piloted, and I get to fly thunderbird 2 cos I'm oldest"

"well that's just not fair-"

Scott cut off Virgil's angry retort by shouting at him to cover his head, as he saw him comply he sighed in relief, the last thing he saw before falling into unconsciousness was the two missiles hitting thunderbird 1.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTST

Virgil woke with a pounding headache and agony in his left leg- he presumed it was broken.

"Scott! Scott! are you awake?" he shouted, then muttered under his breath "alive even?"

When he heard a cry of pain coming from his right he called out again.

"Scott! are you awake?"

"yeah Virg, I'm awake- are you alright?"

Virgil rolled his eyes, his brother received the brunt of the impact from the missiles- he must've been badly injured, yet the first thing he does id to ask him of his well being!

"well, I think that my left leg is broken and I have a concussion- what about you?"

"I only have a few scratches- I'm good."

Scott, however didn't just have a few scratches, he was in pure agony. He knew that his shoulder was dislocated and that his left wrist was at best broken in 2 places, worst broken in 4. He had a deep gash in his forehead that wouldn't stop bleeding. The thing that worried him the most, however, was that he'd been awake before Virgil and some men had come onto the ship. They thought Virgil was dead so the proceeded to inject some green liquid into Scott's bloodstream and completely ignored Virgil.

"do you think the radio still works Scott?" Vigil asked hopefully.

"no, but our watches might- mine isn't working but yours might be."

"ok then, I'll give it a try- what's the worst that could happen? Thunderbird 1 to base, repeat thunderbird 1 to base."

"base to thunderbird one, what's the problem Virg?"

"we've just been shot down about 10 miles from base and we're both hurt- but I'm not sure how badly Scott is as I can't see or get to him."

"Ok, We'll be with you as soon as possible."

"Dad- we might have a problem." Alan said.

"I know son- I heard Virgil sounds as if he's in a bad way."

"yes, but so might Scott, you know how he is- he never tells anyone how injured he is, he's far too concerned about us." Alan looked at his feet as he said this.

"you're right son, he is probably hurt- after all he is the pilot of thunderbird 1 and those missiles must've headed for the front of the ship for it to have nose dived into the ocean."

"hang on, I didn't tell you about any missiles." Alan said, suspiciously.

"Scott contacted me a little earlier and told me what had happened, the radio died before I could even think to trace it. Anyway, let me just call Gordon and tell him what's happened, then you two will be able to go and rescue them."

"and us!" shouted Tin-Tin coming into the room with Brains "those two boys are probably injured and we don't know how badly- we are going"

"fine Tin-Tin you win, you can go."

Scott had somehow managed to get free of everything that was on top of him previously and put Virgil's leg in a makeshift splint- using only his right side as his left was completely immobilized. Unfortunately Virgil had noticed.

"Scott- why aren't you using your left hand side?- are you injured?"

"no Virg, no I'm fine. you're the one we need to worry about at the moment."

"really?"

"yes"

"really truly?"

"yes!"

"do you know when dad will get here?"

"no, but it has to be soon doesn't it?- you've told him our coordinates so we'll be fine."

As he spoke Alan grinned, he didn't know just how soon they were going to get there. When he opened the door the sight that met his eyes was both surprising and horrifying. Scott's blood now made a the trail along the floor, and because of this you could see where he had been before he had gone over to Virgil. When Virgil saw Alan he sighed in relief, but when he glanced back over to Scott his expression changed to one of worry.

"Scott? Scott?" Alan called out to him. No response, so he tried again.

"Scott? Scott?" when he didn't respond once again Alan called Tin-Tin and brains over immediately.

As they got him onto the stretcher and into Thunderbird 2 he started to convulse.


	2. Chapter 2

TRAPPED CHAPTER 2

"base from thunderbird 2, repeat base from thunderbird 2" Alan's frantic voice worried his brothers and father immensely.

"Yes son, what is it?" Jeff's voice still remaining calm, that fact alone surprised himself, because on the inside he was hysterical. "do you have anything else on Vigil or Scott's condition?"

Not knowing how he was going to tell his father that his eldest son had started to convulse, he started with Virgil.

"Well, Vigil has a concussion and has broken his leg in two places."

"yes, son and what about Scott?" Now Jeff's voice had an edge of fear in it.

"well, I think you'd better sit down dad" Alan sighed, after seeing his dad sit down he continued. " Well, Scott's left shoulder is dislocated, and his left wrist is broken in 3 places, on both bones."

Jeff sighed in relief and a small smile graced his lips.

"And..." Both Jeff and Alan jumped at John's input to the conversation.

Alan took a deep breath and continued his assessment on Scott. "when Tin-Tin and I were getting him into Thunderbird 2 he started to convulse- we had to restrain him so e wouldn't accidentally hurt himself as the sedatives had to effect." Alan winced when his dad and older brother gasped.

"ok son, how long are you from landing?"

"umm, about 3 minutes"

"thank you son, I'll get Brains to meet you when you arrive."

Turning off the vid-phone he wondered how Gordon was reacting, seeing his biggest brother like that, Scott had practically raised Alan and Gordon after their mother died.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

"Brains- get down to Thunderbird two's hanger- You're medical expertise is going to be needed."

"O-o-o.. yes Mr Tracy I'll go R-R- now."

As Brains got to Thunderbird 2 he saw Tin-Tin and Alan carrying Virgil on a stretcher, Alan pointed towards the Sick bay in ThunderBird 2 and said something about Gordon not leaving Scott's side.

When he entered the sick bay he saw Scott's eyelids flickering open and Gordon undoing the restraints holding him to the table.

"Brains, O thank God- we can't give him anything for the pain because it doesn't work- in fact it gets worse apparently." Gordon babbled.

"Gordon!" Scott croaked weakly "leave Brains alone, He'll find all of that out soon enough- won't you Brains?"

"Y-Y-Yes Mr T-Tracy"

"come on then , Brains, let's get Scott onto a stretcher and into the medical wing, eh?" Gordon said, smiling and temporarily forgetting about Scott's condition.

"Guy's- I don't mean to worry you, but I really don't feel too good- in fact..." Scott trailed off as his eyes rolled into the back of head and he started to convulse again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Brains- what's wrong with him?"

"I-I don't kn-know Mr Tracy "

Ten minutes later Scott had arrived in the Hospital wing, and had, thankfully stopped convulsing. Brains- you will be able to work out what's wrong with him, won't you?" Vigil asked, glancing worriedly at his oldest brother.

"w-well I'm n-n- don't know, Virgil, but I'll do my best."

"come on boys, let's leave Brains so he can work on your brother in peace." Jeff sighed, he couldn't bear to think that he might lose his oldest son, the only one that had managed to keep the family afloat after his wife died.

An hour later, when everyone was gathered in the study, Brains came in.

"M-Mr Tracy, I've worked out what's wrong with Scott-" Brains started.

"That's brilliant- what is it?"

"w-well, he's been injected with some sort of poison, however" He said, looking round the room. "I can't work out what kind of Poison it is."

MEANWHILE:

"when Scott Tracy dies Jeff won't be able to handle it... and I shall have the Thunderbirds at my mercy!" An evil voice cackled madly.

"yes master, according to my calculations he will be going into a comatose state that he shall never wake up from, in about 72 hours."

"yes, and with their leader of the field out, The thunderbirds won't be able to work properly when they're on rescues!" The evil man said, ignoring his servant.

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I'm reading approximately 5 books at the same time and writing more than 1 fanfiction. If you're reading this, then please check out my other fics- If you like the Beatles then you can read STRANDED, and I've just started it's sequel: STUCK, so I'm begging you to read those as no-one's reviewed them yet and I want to know if anyone likes them .


End file.
